


Heart

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You never had a chance you know/Incurable romantics never do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart

Yunho always gets home from work late these days, late enough that his wife's almost invariably asleep. He puts his briefcase away neatly, eats what she's left out for him, showers quickly, checks his mail for any emergencies that have come up in the half hour since he left the office and - if all's stable - slips into bed next to her, silent. Sometimes he kisses her cheek, sometimes he doesn't. And he dreams. He dreams of leaving home at thirteen, dreams of learning to sing and dance, dreams of four other boys-young men-older men who are his, his and the world's. Sometimes he catches sight of half-familiar faces on the street, through the window of the office, but it's never anyone he knows, never the people he doesn't know he's looking for. He shakes his head and tells himself he needs to try to get some more sleep (more dreams).


End file.
